This invention relates to an accessory drive arrangement for an engine and more particularly to an improved, compact engine construction and accessory drive arrangement therefor.
As is well known, engines and particularly those for motor vehicles are becoming extremely complicated in nature and include a wide variety of accessories driven by the engine, both necessary for engine operation and also accessories that are not a portion of the engine but are employed in connection with the motor vehicle, such as air conditioning compressors, power steering pumps and the like. Because of the complexity of the engine coupled with the tendency to make engine compartments smaller and more compact for streamlining purposes, it is becoming very difficult to drive all of the accessories in a compact arrangement and still afford servicing.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an accessory drive arrangement for an engine which will permit a compact construction and ease of servicing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an accessory drive arrangement ,for an engine in which the accessories may be positioned between the ends of the engine and hence do not add to the overall length of the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an accessory drive arrangement for an engine wherein the engine may be employed in a transverse position in the engine compartment of the vehicle and still not require additional engine compartment space.